The Journal of Tirondel
by kappapi99
Summary: This is based on an old game called "Aldon's Stand" which was released for the Palm Pilot series of handheld personal digital assistants. The game is a dramatization of one of my play throughs. I could not find a specific category, so I put it in the misc section. This is my first bit of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it!


The Journal and life of Tirondel, Journeyman, inheritor of his Uncle's estate in the town of Black Springs:

 **A new life**

I arrived at my uncle's house, still numb from the news. Dead, my uncle is dead. Killed by bandits on his way back from talking with the council at Aldon's Stand. He was well liked and well respected by the townsfolk. His death was a shock to all. He left me a staff and leather shirt with a few gold pieces in it, so after visiting his grave and paying my respects, I went out about town to see what if I could find out anything.

There was an old hermit who was good friends with my uncle. He cast a lot of doubt on the theory of my uncle's death. He said I should go to Aldon's Stand and talk to the council. The only problem is you need to be part of the council, or a Prefect. This town does need a new prefect, but I am way to young. Still, the old man said if I help enough people they might make me Prefect. Then I could go to Aldon's Stand and talk to them about my uncle…

 **A new occupation**

There are quite a few people here who need help, so I decided I needed a new job. I talked to Guildmaster Delron, and he has agreed to give me training if I join the fighter's guild. After talking to all the residents, I think that is the best way I can handle their problems.

I helped the weapon's smith first because his problem was the easiest. His cellar was infested with rats, so I went down to clear it out. Man, was there a HUGE rat down there…bigger than I had ever seen. Still, after the training I got from the fighter's guild, I took care of it pretty easily. I found some worn leather armor down there, which the storeowner let me keep. He also gave me enough of a reward that I was able to get me a short sword and get rid of that staff.

I went to the inn afterwards and in passing, the innkeeper told me there was a very scared individual upstairs. It was the gravedigger. He swears he saw a dead person walking around the cemetery. A Ms. Burgess. Said he had just buried her a few days ago and she was up walking around again. I noticed a few empty bottles in his room, but there was true fear in his eyes. I agreed to go talk to the sheriff on his behalf. I will do that first thing tomorrow.

 **The dead living?**

I went and talked to the sheriff just after breakfast, about the dead lady in the graveyard. He seemed a little amused, but because of my uncle, he told me to go investigate and report. Well, no sooner did I step into the graveyard than I was attacked by Ms. Burgess! You could tell she was dead for a few days, though she seemed very much alive today.

I managed to kill(?) her again(?), and brought the sheriff out to see for himself. He was not amused any more. He brought me to the town priest who seemed to know who was behind it, but would not say. Instead, he told me to find out and stop him.

Before I could do that, something more pressing came up…it seems a mage had her son kidnapped by an orc named Gunch. Gunch was holding the little boy for ransom and threatened to kill him if his mother left the town. I headed for the mines right away to see what I could do. The place was crawling with goblins and rats, but the mage told me about a secret passageway that goes right to where Gunch is without going through his body guards.

I took out the bodyguards anyway, so they would not come in while I was confronting Gunch. I took the secret passage and surprised them by coming in from behind (thanks Delron!). Once that chamber was clear, I faced Gunch himself.

He was pretty angry at having his plan spoiled…he attacked me on sight, he wanted nothing to do with talk. I was forced to defend myself. He tried very hard to kill me, and it was a very tough fight, but it ended with his dead body on the ground and me taking the key from his hand, just like he told me to…

 **Rumors abound**

Word really travel's fast in this town. No sooner had I returned with little Timmy last night, then people were asking me all sorts of, um, unique questions. I wish they had been this talkative when I first got here. Someone even suggested I was my uncle reincarnated! And I have not even made it to the graveyard yet…

I got my provisions all set…well as much as I could afford and received some more training from guildmaster Delron. The rest of my day was spent talking to people. I am going to head into the graveyard as soon as the sun rises in the morning, before the town awakes…

 **The Graveyard**

There is something about graveyards that make them scary at night, but not during the day. However I was still a bit nervous when I walked through the gate…something just did not feel right. Ms. Burgess had been reburied, and the graveyard itself was deserted, but something still felt wrong.

It got worse as I entered the crypt…it was dark and gloomy…the darkness seemed almost unnatural, extra heavy. I had to force my body to move. Fortunately I was more curious than I was scared…eventually, I made my way down the corridor. I went all the way to the end and entered the room…a skeleton! At first it was motionless, but just as I turned to leave it came at me. It was kind of surreal at first, there was barely anything on it, and my sword seemed to little damage. Finally, with one swift blow it fell. I broke it apart just to make sure. I managed to find a kite shield in that room. I took it figuring it would help me out and it did.

As I continued to explore the crypt, I found more skeletons and zombies…how do you kill something that is already dead? I still do not understand…I cut away at the rotting flesh and bone, and eventually the creatures slump to the ground. The zombies are pretty messy. I found a few healing potions along the way, which were basically enough to replace what I had to use. Suddenly I came to a dead end. There was a room, with an odd note on one of the shelves, signed only 'R', but other than that…nothing.

I searched and searched and finally I found a door that looked just like the wall. It led to a long, twisting corridor, but then I found my way into what looked like a banquet room. On the right was a door, which led to a room that had another zombie, and a few coffins, some opened some closed. I did notice a long sword in one of the open coffins; it was in perfect shape too. I will have to have Delron show me how to hand the extra weight when I get back.

Anyway, the other corridor led to a vast cavern, it was very dark, I could not see my hand in front of my face, and it was cold too, something felt very, very bad about this place. I knew right away that this is where I would find whoever was behind these living dead creatures.

I was right too. It turned out to be the priest's own brother! I bet that's why he would not tell me. He summoned another skeleton and some rats, but they were tougher to fight than he was. He seemed rather surprised when I struck the fatal blow, and part of me felt regret, but it was the only way to stop him.

When I got back to Black Springs, the priest seemed both upset and relieved. He brought me to the sheriff to make my report and they both agreed that news of what he did must be brought to the council. Then they asked me if I would be their Prefect and go to Aldon's Stand with news of what happened. I told them I would be honored.

I wish my uncle could see me now, but ironically it is only because he is not here that I have some so far.

 **Lupos Farms**

I saw Guildmaster Delron first thing this morning and he told me if I needed more training I should look up Sergeant Timmons in Aldon's Stand. I will have to do that after I speak with the council.

I left pretty early, which is good, because I got lost. I came up on a lighthouse and stopped in for some help. Turned out, she needed help. Her husband went out to get her some medicine and has not returned. She thinks he wandered into Spider Forest. I hate spiders, I mean, I REALLY hate spiders. But she was so worried, I could not just leave her, so I agreed.

They don't call that place Spider Forest for nothing. That place literally crawling with giant spiders. I have to say there is nothing like getting over your fears by facing the queen of them. Cranos did wander into the Spider Forest, right into a trap laid by the queen. I was paralyzed when I first saw her. Not long, but long enough to get bitten and poisoned. Instead of making me groggy though, it woke me and I was able to take care of the queen. I cut Cranos loose and he was quite groggy from the poison. I helped him home and he was able to give his wife the medicine.

I set out from there, but by then it was starting to get late in the day. I stopped at Lupos Farms, and they were all in a panic. They thought they were having an 'emergency' but it turns out they were just overly judgmental. Still as a reward for my 'help' they put me up for the night. I will have to make sure I get good directions to Aldon's Stand before I leave tomorrow.

 **Aldon's Stand**

I found my way over to Aldon's Stand this morning. This city is HUGE! I could not believe it. There is an arena just outside the city gates as well as a museum. I decided to see the arena before heading into the city. I even participated in a few of the fights, but the opponents became pretty difficult after just a little while. I decided to see Sergeant Timmons about training.

I found my way to the city barracks first and introduced myself. I mentioned guildmaster Delron and was surprised to find out he was a decorated officer of the Aldon's Stand Garrison who decided to retire early to Black Springs.

Afterwards, I went and visited the council. There is something strange about Yorrik. I cannot quite put my finger on it, but I do not think my uncle and him got along very well. He seemed to write off his death somewhat, well condescendingly. He did give me some leads though.

I told them about what happened back in Black Springs, and they seemed pretty concerned. They requested my help in solving the matter. Apparently there is a tome of some sort they need to see what they can do about it. I went and talked to the priest about it and he seemed concerned about them wanting it. He attributed it to fighting fire with fire. Do the ends justify the means? I dunno, but if it will solve this undead problem it may. Anyway, he directed me to the city archives, but it was closed, so I will head there first thing tomorrow.

 **Wild Geese**

I went to the archives first thing, and the clerk was very helpful, in a round a bout sort of way. He have me the key to the basement and let me just go down there and get whatever I needed. The chest with of the tome was even right where he said it was. However, when I opened it, there was no tome!

I told the clerk and promptly reported to Yorrik, but he was no help. He told me is was probably thieves and that acted insulted when I asked where I could find them. So, basically I need to search for thieves' guild. He did suggest I try the sewers though.

The City's chief engineer asked me for help this afternoon; I figure maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. Apparently, some one is turning off all the sewer pumps. I don't know much about the details (I am a fighter not an engineer), but he seemed pretty worried that disaster would strike if they did not get turned back on. He could not do it because the rats to too much for him (he is an engineer, not a fighter!). I searched around some, and found a few of the sewer pumps. So far it has been pretty easy.

It started getting late, so I decided I would resume my search for the thieves and my quest to save the sewers the next morning. I probably should have kept going though, as I got into a little bit of trouble this evening.

This sweet lady with a sickly child asked for my help. Having a soft spot for little kids, I naturally agreed. All I needed to do was find a witch in the ghetto, and get some kind of root from her and the boy would be healed. Seemed pretty straight forward, unfortunately, with mages (as I would later come to learn) nothing is straightforward.

The 'witch' the 'nice lady' wanted me to kill was not a witch at all! Further that lady was actually a mage who had cast a spell on the boy. She wanted me to recover a root, which would help her finish her spell! The lady in the ghetto gave me a different one, which would free the boy, and it worked! The mage was very angry, and she attacked me immediately! She was fierce too!

I slew her, but it was only in self-defense. At least the boy is safe, I was sure to check on him afterwards. I have learned two important lessons, those who appear to be friends are really enemies, and those who appear to be enemies are really friends (kinda like that ogre in Lupos Farms). Good thing Delron taught me to use my head as well as my sword.

 **More Geese Chasing**

I managed to turn on the rest of the sewer pumps this morning, but something really unusual happened in the last pump room. It was a bigger room, that had the last three pumps, and there was a mage there (I am starting to really not like mages…) who was rather evil. It turns out he was deliberately siphoning the magic from the pumps for some sinister use. He referred to a 'mistress' but when I asked who that was, he summoned some monsters and attacked.

Fortunately the monsters were stupid…I made my way across the water and shot them with my bow and they just stood there growling at me. I can thank Sarge for that one. The mage proved pretty easy to dispatch, and I found another note signed by 'R', I wonder if that is the mistress he was referring to?

After that was done, I set out to find the thieves guild and eventually I did. Their guild master told me a rogue guild was starting and that the book was with them, so I went looking for the rogue guild. I found another man in dark clothes and followed him a ways through the sewer, and he led me right to the secret entrance of the rouge guild!

They put up a tough fight, and I would rather let the law take care of them, but we really need that tome. There were three chests full of their loot, but, get this, no tome! This was starting to get frustrating…I have a feeling the regular thieves guild has it and tricked me into doing their dirty work (another lesson?).

 **Finally…**

Turns out I was right…the thieves guild stole the tome and sent me to clear out their competition. She gave me the tome, and a handsome reward, but I still would rather the law have taken care of it.

I brought the tome back to the council, and they said they need time to go over it. Yorrik suggested I see the clerk if I needed work, but I think I will relax today, and walk around town tomorrow to see if anyone needs help before doing that.

 **Dear Diary...**

I need to be much more careful about who I help around here. The city's chief engineer was nice, and he gave me a pretty good reward for helping him clear the sewer and turn the machines back on. But there was this crazy mage, Zipfritzle or something like that. He needed someone to help him with his 'test'...heh, right. What he really wanted was a rat to run through his little maze. This was a pretty dangerous maze too...filled with zombie, ogres, orcs...there was even this air creature that very nearly killed me when I accidentally stepped on the wrong panel. Man I got so angry...I am ashamed to admit it, but I was enraged. I lost all rational thought. Half my health was gone and I had no potions left, but I did not care...I found that mage and hacked him to pieces with my long sword...I really didn't even know what I was doing, I was just so angry. I told him there would be no more tests, and just started hacking...he must have fought back with his magic some, but I did not feel anything until he was on the floor in pieces...

At least nobody else will be killed from this man's vile 'testing'.

Afterwards I went to the barracks to rest up and get some training. Sergeant said I am really coming along. When we were done, I decided to go through the city clerk to see what jobs are available. He sent me to take out an Orc and his band that have been causing a bunch of trouble down south. I just hope there are no mages...

 **I will not rest until I find my uncle's killer.**

I was purchasing supplies and upgrading my armor for my solo assault on FT Darkmoor, it turns out the owner of one of the stores, Tarn, has turned up missing. His wife is running things while he is gone, but she is very worried. She asked for my help, and I told her I would ask around in my travels. He was last seen in Five Dials, which is near where my uncle was killed, so I decided to head there before playing mercenary (hmmm, I wonder if the two could be related? nahhhh).

It turns out the sheriff there knew both my uncle and Tarn...what's more the bandits hang out around there. I did some exploring and overheard a group fighting among themselves. It was them! They attacked my uncle, but he was holding his own against them, he even managed to take some out (go uncle!), but then he was struck from behind and killed in cold blood...the bandits were pretty inept at fighting, I dispatched them rather easily myself. I did find a contract on the body of their leader though. Apparently someone hired them to take out my uncle. This just a hunch, but I bet the man who hired them is the same who stabbed him in the back.

Tarn was a little easier. I talked to the quartermaster in Five Dials and he told me Tarn went on an emergency trip of some kind. I will ask his wife about it when I return from FT Darkmoor...

 **Still not ready...**

I returned from Ft Darkmoor only to find the council is still pouring over the tome. The old Ft didn't provide too much of a challenge, it was literally crawling with orcs, but they are not very bright creatures. There was this one goblin, a mage or priest...he was performing some kind of evil ritual...it turned my stomach...I slew him in two blows. I hate mages. I felt that same anger, but got over it quickly and set out on my goal.

Thok was in a throne room on the second floor. His bodyguard put up a good fight, but not good enough. No sooner did I bust into his throne room when he looked at me with the very hateful look...I had apparently killed his cousin when I rescued that nice ladies son in Black Springs (ok, so not ALL mages are bad). Anyway, he had a spider shivers I HATE spiders, they have big teeth, fangs...I killed that first before it could get its poison in me. Thok had a few treasures lying around...stolen no doubt, but he will not terrorize anyone anymore. I wonder if they will reclaim the Fort now?

Anyhow, while I was waiting I decided to train some more. Sergeant Timmons is really impressed with my progress. He said I would have no problem surviving in Mandancia...still I have no desire to go there, ever...

After my training was complete, I decided to explore and came across a dungeon, Ateb Retset it was called. The keeper, Sir Kenison was a strange fellow, he really should get out more. He did not appreciate me telling him that though, heh. The dungeon was a pretty good exercise. Not as dangerous as he claimed, but pretty fun, actually. I received this strange gold token when I was done, not like the gold coins, bigger and heavier, with some strange markings.

Oh well, I hope the council is finished, I am eager to get on with my quest...

 **INVASION!**

I spoke with Helena before heading to the council building, and she had no clue about an emergency trip. She only got more worried when I asked her about it, so I am back to square one. Still, I will do my best to find him or find out about him, I feel bad for her, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you.

Anyway, when I went in to see the council, the clerk rushed up me..."STORM ROCK HAS BEEN INVADED!" He shouted. I asked by who, and he could not tell me. He sent me there to investigate. I did not even know where it was, but he gave me pretty explicit directions.

I got there to find a town in disarray everyone in a state of shock. I talked to the foreman and she could barely make sense of her words...someone was waiting for them...their clan chief was killed...there were too many... I could not get it straight, so I told her I would look into it and she told the guard to let me down there.

What I saw was devastation on a scale never before seen...dwarven bodies were everywhere, the offices on level one completely destroyed. Orcs, goblins, and ogres were everywhere. I had just about cleared the level when I noticed a secret door. It opened to a long passageway, I followed it down to another door...THE CLAN CHIEF'S OFFICE, I rushed in to find a man sitting on the floor...physically he was ok, but he looked like he aged a hundred years that day. He told me about everything that happened, and how he lost his wife...so much death, so much destruction. I offered to lead him out so he could start rebuilding...there was a giant that I missed but with the Clan Chief's help he was dispatched in no time...

After the their chief was rescued, I went down to level two...so many more bodies...so many more goblins and ogres...I fought my way down to level three and saw what was behind it all...another mage (I am liking them less and less each day), he summoned some earth creatures, similar to the ones in the Ateb Retset, only more powerful...the mage I dispatched quickly and easily...the earth creatures were tougher, but I came out the victor.

The dwarves were extremely grateful for my help, I just wish I could have done more...so much loss. It could get to be overwhelming.

Before I killed the mage, he mentioned the mistress, just like that lady in the sewers. What could the sewers of Aldon's Stand and the city of Storm Rock have in common? I will have to ask the council about it...that is, if they ever get done pouring over that tome...

 **FINALLY...**

The council has finally finished pouring over the tome, but instead of getting better, things look are looking worse. Turns out, there is this magical orb that is pretty powerful and can summon some pretty nasty creatures. Well, they want me to go find it. Problem is, it is somewhere in Mandancia (well, Sarge said I was ready...), to make things even better, they have no idea where. The tome mentioned some fortress that nobody has heard of in ages.

So, I need to go into Mandancia, search the entire continent for a fortress that may or may not exist, somehow get inside if and when I do find it, and try to find an orb that may or may not even still be there.

And I thought looking for the tome was a wild goose chase...

 **Mandancia**

What a desolate place! And dangerous too...the orcs and goblins are all over the place, and they are a lot smarter here, and a lot more daring...probably because there are so few people...they are hardly any settlements here, and even fewer human settlements...

I accidentally stumbled into an ogre tribe, they did not take to kindly to my being there, they all attacked me at once! fortunately there was a narrow rock crevice, so only one to get to me at a time...their chief was the toughest, must be why he was the chief.

I have only found one town, if you can even call it that...it's more than the settlement outside Aldon's Stand, but still not very big, they do not even have an inn. There is a barracks though, with a small garrison, so I did have a place to rest. Tomorrow I will see if I can find that Kreegan's outpost...some one there may know something about that fortress, I hope...

 **Tarn**

I found him! Turns out he was right there in Silver Point all along! He was taking refuge in the chapel. The priestess said he would not talk to anyone or receive aid from anyone. I had a hunch and went to visit him. He just stared at me, saying nothing...I decided to act on my hunch, "Hello, Tarn" I said. Man did that scare him! He thought I was there to kill him, but I told him that I was sent to find him by his wife.

He told me why he went on his 'emergency trip'. It turns out, he saw my uncle, right after his death. He got there just after he was struck from behind apparently, the bandits threatened to kill him and his wife if he ever set foot back in Aldon's Stand. I told him what I knew of the bandits and what I had done to them and he was so relieved he cried. He all but begged me to see him when I returned to Aldon's Stand.

Buoyed by my success in finding Tarn, I decided to head out to Kreegan's Trading Post. What I did not know is that by finding Tarn, I had used up all my luck for the day, quite early on...

From what I can guess, I traveled to far to the west. I found a settlement, but it was not started by Kreegan. I do not know who started it, but they must have been run off, because it was filled with orcs and goblins. They did not appreciate my finding them either. That was probably the toughest fight of my life, their 'king' an ogre by the name of Garg, was quite angry that I would dare enter their abode. He nearly took me, I was pretty hurt after I dispatched him. I decided I needed a little more training before hitting the fortress.

I knew I should have returned to Silver Point after that fight, but there was a cave behind the settlement and my curiosity got the better of me. It was actually more of a tunnel, I think. It opened to a clearing and, lucky me, I stumbled into some pirates who were burying their treasure. Defending myself against them was not very hard, but I was still a little weak from fighting that ogre. I had no potions, but there was an old lady nearby so I went to ask her for some help...next thing I know I am standing behind Silver Point!

Not sure how I got there, but I needed to be there anyway. I went to the barracks and decided to call it a day. I will see if Tremmelia can give me some training tomorrow.

 **Fortress Gailemire**

I really lucked out this morning, turns out there is an old man at Kreegan's Outpost who knew exactly where the old fortress was. I had actually passed by it the day before! Granted it was buried pretty deep in the woods. Tremmelia thought I was crazy for wanting to go there, but when I explained why she understood. She made sure to teach me all she could to help me survive.

Anyway, I headed out just before midday, and after searching deep in the woods, I found the ruins. The fortress itself was not too tough, there were a few giants in there but otherwise not a very dangerous place. Below the fortress on the other hand...

That place was pretty scary. I can see why nobody ever survived. There were, not one, but two mages (have I mentioned I really don't like mages?), they both mentioned the 'mistress' as well as their 'master', though I have to admit, once the fire started flying from their hands, I did not listen much. The first mage went down real easy, he was a crazy man too, like that zipfritz guy...the second mage summoned some fire creatures, and was much stronger, but he went down as well.

I cleared out the entire level, and while it was very dangerous, it was very rewarding. I found all sorts of treasure! Jewels and magical items, I can see why other people risked their lives to come here. Though I am determined not to meet their fate.

I still have not found the orb though, or the 'master' the two mages mentioned. I am going to camp here for the night, and resume my search in the morning.

 **What a day…**

And I thought yesterday was tough...Today was probably THE longest day of my life...

It didn't start out to well...I spent all morning searching for the even a sign of the orb or the 'master' those bloody mages mentioned. I finally came upon a secret door, behind which was a long corridor the led to some stairs. The stairs went deep, deep into the earth. The only light coming from flames, which littered the scape, making the heat unbearable.

There were fire creatures everywhere and fire everywhere else...my armor become hot, almost searing against my skin and that was with the leather beneath it...

I finally came upon what can only be described as a wall of fire. There was a small opening, and something told me I would find the orb in there...I did, and I also found the 'master'...I then realized what it was so hot, why there was fire everything...it was Zal-Gutar himself! He was the mages master! He was none to happy to see me either. He mentioned the mistress, and even thought I was working for her!

He summoned this awful creature, a cross between a skeleton and a zombie, with a sword that literally sucked the life out of me! Both that thing and Zal were tough, I was literally in a fight for my life! Fortunately I had come across a magical greatsword up above. It was by that weapon and the Redeemer's Grace alone that I survived.

But, survive I did, and recover the orb I did. Little did I know that my day was only just beginning...

I returned to Aldon's Stand, elated at my victory and my find. When I returned the council was equally elated, but only for a short time. As soon as I asked about the mistress, Lord Yorrick became very dark...almost angry at me for asking (I later found out why...). He demanded to know where I heard that. I told him that Zal-Gutar mentioned it (leaving out the sewer mage or Storm Rock mage). He told me that it referred to Ragna herself (Hence all the notes signed 'R', but I did not mention those either). He then said she had sent people to rob Aldon's grave and sent me there to prevent them.

They were easily stopped...it was when I returned to the council that everything went awry.

Lord Yorrick congratulated me on my success, and then showed his true colors: He was none other than Suttar, chief assassin of Tante Ragna! It was HIM who killed my uncle! I could feel the anger rise inside me, but before I could act, he pulled out this strange device...in a flash, he was gone and the two prefects were dead on the floor. Prefect Urik was not quite dead though, he gave me a key to the back chamber (turns out I was going to be framed for their murder!) and told me I could get out through the sewers. He then told me I had to contact the Crescent Society in Silver Point, but just before he could tell me who, he died...

I left through the back room and went down the garbage holes into the sewer. From there I was able to sneak up into Lord Yorrick...er...Suttar's house. He was preparing to head to Ragna's fortress and was quiet surprised to see me. He was equally surprised when I charged and killed him.

Uncle your death has been avenged. Now I must travel to Silver Point to work on clearing my own name.

I searched Suttar's place and found a key to the sewer gate, but no sign of the orb or tome...

I left through the sewers, which led to a cave and then out to Mandancia, right near Zanuck Outpost. I traveled up to Silver Point, wondering how I was going to locate the Crescent Society. It turned out not to be to hard, I cannot go into detail about anything concerning the Society or what transpired for fear of this Journal falling into the wrong hands, but the long and short of it is, Ragna is planning on resurrecting Aldon to invade Everon, and I, unwittingly, killed those who were guarding Aldon's Tomb.

I journeyed back to the Graveyard as quickly as I could to check on his body and discovered it was GONE! I checked out Loriana's casket and her body was still there, but there was this strange locket...without knowing why, I felt compelled to pick it up and take it with me.

I returned to Silver Point to deliver my dire news. After a long discussion, we decided our only recourse was for me to Journey to Ragna's Fortress, penetrate deep inside, find Ragna and kill her before she can launch her invasion. I wish that there was another way, but I cannot get help...if I show my face in Aldon's Stand I will be killed or arrested and then nobody will even know of the coming invasion. It falls to me to stop her. I very well may not survive. I am leaving my journal in the hands of the Society with instructions to deliver it to my brother should I fail.

Brother, if you are reading this, then I have not survived in my quest. If falls now to you. I have avenged our uncle, but in the event I do not survive, you must find Ragna and stop her. Then, and only then will Everon be safe and our family name cleared.

 **VICTORY FOR EVERON!**

Praise the Redeemer! The world is free from the evil of Tante Ragna! Is by his grace and strength that I survived and prevailed! Most of the experience is a blur, I dared not stop to rest at any point any where once I penetrated her fortress. I can say it was a fight from the very beginning! Zombies, skeletons and some of those horrid creatures (which I later learned were death knights) like the one Zal-gutar summoned were everywhere!

Inside there were all sorts of evil creatures, from the goblins and orcs I have been fighting all along to dragons and giants! I made sure I was fully provisioned before I left and found enough to keep me going around her fortress.

After what seemed like days and days of non-stop battle I reached a grand hall of some sorts. There were a few demonic creatures, which nearly got the best of me. I should have rested at that point, but dared not too. I was as weary as I ever had been in my entire life, but I pressed on. There was a room in that smaller hall that I charged into. I could feel the evilness radiating from it and knew that was where I would find Ragna.

I was right too. She was there, but she fled. Not before resurrecting the body of my uncle to fight as one of her death nights though. Bone weary as I was, having to fight my own uncle nearly did me in. However, by slaying that abomination, I freed his soul from her clutches.

He managed to thank me even and tell me how proud he was. I felt a sense of renewal, partly from the encouragement of my uncle and partly due to the rage I felt towards Ragna. I have learned not to like mages at all, but for she did to my uncle, well, now it's personal!

I stepped on the teleporter that Ragna used to escape and found myself somewhere deep underground, if it was even still in Mandancia.

I found her again, and she had the orb, the tome and Aldon's body. I got there just a moment too late! She had managed to raise Aldon back to life as one of her Death Knights, and he was the most powerful one I had ever seen! He was going to kill me and than Ragna was going to use me to help him! Just as I braced myself for his attack, something became really warm in my pocket. It was Loriana's locket! I pulled it out and it was glowing…it leapt from my hand and flew to Aldon. His body changed…became almost normal, his eyes cleared and he smiled sardonically.

Aldon turned to Ragna, and told her he would no longer serve her, that his one true deed was enough to wipe away his life of evil and it was time for him to return to Paradise to be with his love. The body then vanished right before my eyes!

Now Ragna was angry. The look she gave me…there was such hate in her eyes. I was more than spooked, for the first time I truly doubted I would prevail…

I readied myself for her onslaught as best I could, but I was no match for her…she was just too powerful…still, I fought on…I don't remember much of the battle…I though of my uncle, my brother…the people of black springs, and what would happen if I failed. It seemed surreal…my potions long gone...i was getting in 4 hits to her 1...still it did not seem like enough, my wounds were weakening me..then a HIT! I nailed her! Still she kept fighting...it began to look bleak, my strength was almost gone...I was only one hit away from death...I hit her four times and awaited the inevitable...

It never came…Ragna lie in a heap on the ground, it was a miracle of the Redeemer, but she was dead! Ragna's plans were not only foiled, but she would never plan to invade Everon again. I took the orb and the tome, and cut up Ragna just to make sure she was dead…when I cut off her head there was loud screech and the walls and ceiling began to crumble. I found my way back to the teleporter and when back in her fortress.

I did a little searching, boy was their treasure! More than I could ever believe! I packed as much in my backpack as I could fit and made my way out of her fortress. I somehow managed to find my way back to Silver Springs, and after telling the society leader about my victory, I pretty much collapsed…

All I remember is waking up at the Inn in Aldon's stand. The Crescent society had explained everything that had transpired, and the tavern keeper gave me his best room to recover, all expenses paid by him.

 **The Future**

I sit now, in this lavish room, feeling out of sorts. There is no question this experience has aged me some, but it seems the responsibility only keeps building. The council of Everon needs to be rebuilt. They need a leader. The elders of Aldon Stand unanimously elected me as I was recovering and have just sent word for me. It seems the danger is past, but is it? Having born the weight of the people in battle, can I do it in peace?

Redeemer give me strength, I will do the best job I can and never quit. My uncle would have me do no less.


End file.
